Kage to Hikari shinkū
by Akahimeki
Summary: /!\ Seuls Kuroha, Konoha et Ayano sont utilisés. Ils gardent leurs noms et leur apparence, le reste est inventé. /!\ Les mains deviennent les pantins de la mélodie et les bras, les fils qui les tiennent. Le temps n'à plus d'importance, pas plus que le reste. Un seul sens est requis, le sixième. Oubliez le reste. "Kimi ga kono higeki no joō nanda" 君がこの悲劇の女王何だ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

Les doigts effleurant les touches du piano, les partitions éparpillées par terre, c'est la fin du dernier morceau. Seul le bruit des ongles sur l'ébène résonne dans la pièce vide. La vitre filtre la clarté de la lune, faible à l'origine. Seule la lueur du reflet de cette dernière dans ses yeux permet de distinguer la présence de quelqu'un dans cette salle. Quelqu'un d'immobile, tel un pantin lorsque le marionnettiste s'absente. On n'y voit pas l'ombre d'un rayon de lumière ni la couleur d'une vie. La porte entrouverte sur une autre pièce laisse entrer un vent frêle et froid, soulevant les feuilles et les reposant après quelques courtes secondes. De légers bruits de pas se font entendre dans le couloir voisin. La porte s'ouvre un peu plus, le vent s'engouffre. Quelqu'un aussi.

**-Tu est encore là Kuroha ?**

Aucune réponse ne parvient à ses oreilles, seulement la respiration de la personne visée. Muette, mais pourtant vivante, elle ramasse les feuilles à ses pieds. -Tu ne devrais pas t'enfermer ici, il fait nuit. Ça fait quatre heures que tu n'a pas bougé. S'obstinant à ne rien dire, il se relève et se rassied presque immédiatement.

**-Inutile de te taire, je te ramène à la maison.**

Voyant que le silence ne sers à rien, la parole prends sa place. _-Je préfère rester ici..._

**-Que lui veut-tu, à ce piano ?**

_-On en à pas à la maison..._

**-J'y réfléchirai. En attendant, dépêche-toi, je m'inquiétait tu sait.**

Sans parler, une fois de plus, il se lève et sort. Le vent souffle encore et toujours. En avançant, le bâtiment s'éloigne derrière eux, que peut-on faire de mieux que de se dire qu'il s'éloigne aujourd'hui mais qu'il se rapprochera demain ? Le temps est long lorsque l'on veut qu'il soit court, et vice-versa. Le temps est capricieux, les secondes imitent les heures, les heures imitent les années. Cela peut durer des heures. La maison, elle, illuminée, s'approche, il est trop tard pour reculer.

_-_**Kuroha, tu entres ?** Perturbé et silencieux, perdu mais chez soi. Muet, et pourtant vivant.

**-Kuroha ?**

_-J'arrive._ La porte s'ouvre puis se referme. Les âmes entrent et sortent. La lumière sors, puis rentre. Au fil du temps, les fils rouges s'emmêlent, noircissent et se cassent. Les fils noirs qui dirigent le pantin qu'est la personne s'affaiblissent. Celui-ci s'accroche à une seule et même chose, la seule chose qui lui permet d'oublier. En s'en éloignant, ses fils se fragilisent. Lorsqu'ils ne peuvent plus supporter le poids des désirs et des regrets de la personne, ils se brisent. On ne peut rien y faire, du moins, pas volontairement. La fenêtre fermée, le regard la transperçant, il reste debout et observe. Ce sur quoi ses fils noirs se sont accrochés.

**-Il faut aller se coucher.**

_-Je n'ai pas envie, il est loin..._

**-Le sommeil ?**

_-Le piano._

**-Il est prévu du mauvais temps demain.**

_-J'irai quand même._

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, la personne aux fils encore rouges se tait temporairement.

_-Il est loin._

**-Je dois passer au conservatoire demain, tu veut venir avec moi ?**

_-Il y à des pianos ?_

**-De toutes sortes.**

_-D'accord._

Un fil se démêle, un autre rougis. La présence de quelqu'un est rassurante, trop peut-être.

**-Bonne nuit, frangin.**

_-Bonne nuit Konoha._

La nuit, longue et noire, prétends porter conseil. Pas toujours finalement. L'homme aux fils rouges se retourne, ferme la porte derrière lui, et s'éloigne. Les rêves s'emmêlent, se perdent, se remettent en ordre, partent et reviennent, puis se transforment en cauchemars. Le désirs sont loin, le couloir est long et s'élargit lorsque l'on avance. L'objectif devient impossible à atteindre. L'homme aux fils rouges apparaît, disparaît, meurt, revis, puis s'en vas. Piégé, les remords l'entourent et le ronge. Dans une grande pièce, un grand vitrail trône sur le mur, au fond. La lumière le traverse et éclaire un piano. Il s'en approche et joue. Les fils noirs l'encerclent, le serrent, le projettent loin, et l'immobilisent. Il tends une main crispée vers le piano, sur lequel est assis, l'homme aux fils rouges. Les fils se cassent.

_-Kyaah !_

Par la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil et le paisible chant d'un oiseau le calment. Alerté par son irrégulière respiration, il se redresse et se lève. Par cette même fenêtre, la ville est claire, le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille. Konoha entre.

**-Tu à crié Kuroha ?**

_-Je crois, oui..._

Kuroha jeta un regard à la fenêtre, puis à ce qu'il se trouvait dérrière.

_-Il n'était pas prévu du mauvais temps pour aujourd'hui ?_

**-On verra cet après-midi.**

Kuroha regarda par la fenêtre un nouvelle fois, l'oiseau chantai encore sur le rebord.

_-Konoha ?_

**-Oui ?**

_-On y vas, cette après-midi ?_

**-Oui.**

_-On peut y aller, maintenant ?_

**-Prépare-toi d'abord, tu viens juste de te lever.**

Il se déplaça vers la porte, Konoha fit de même. Kuroha partit se préparer, tandis que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. L'homme aux fils rouge ouvra.

-Bonjour, Kuroha est là ?

**-Il se prépare, entre ! Tu veut boire quelque chose ?**

-Un chocolat ?

**-C'est comme si c'était fait !**

La personne, une jeune fille avec de cheveux noirs et une écharpe rouge, s'avança, retira ses chaussures et pris place autour d'une table.

**-Alors ? Quelle est la raison de ta visite ?**

-J'ai quelque partitions pour Kuroha, il m'en avait demandé.

**-Encore ? Il n'aura jamais le temps de toute les jouer.**

-Ne le sous-estime pas, j'ai entendu du piano hier soir, ma fenêtre était ouverte.

La jeune fille posa ses coudes sur la table et soutint sa tête avec ses mains. Kuroha apporta deux tasses et en donna une à la jeune fille.

-Merci.

**-Il ne voulait pas rentrer, j'ai dû aller le chercher.**

-Tu à réussi à le décoller du piano ?

**-Il avait fini, c'était un peu plus facile.**

Kuroha, s'était précipité et ayant terminé assez rapidement. A la vue de la jeune fille, il se réjouit.

_-Ayano ? __Alors ces partitions ?_

-Je les ai !

Kuroha s'installa à côté de son frère et saisit les feuilles que Ayano lui tendit.

_-Merci !_

Il les examina et les feuilleta.

_-Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre... _

-Je les ai comptées un bon nombre de fois, ils ne devrait pas en manquer.

_-...Sept. Huit. Neuf. Tout y est ! Merci._

-De rien, tu nous en joue une ?

Kuroha leva les yeux vers Ayano et la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

_-Tu n'a pas regardé les partitions en elles-même ?_

-Je n'y ai pas trop prêté attention...

_-Ce n'est qu'une seule musique._

-Une ? Elle est longue alors.

Il regarda de nouveau les partitions et les posa sur un meuble en bois situé derrière lui.

_-Quelque peu en effet._ -Alors ? Tu nous la joue ? _-Eh ! Je viens juste de voir les partitions, et on à pas de piano._

-J'avais oublié... Vous allez au conservatoire aujourd'hui ?

_-Toi aussi ?_

-C'est Konoha qui vas t'emmener, non ?

**-Oui, comment tu le sais ?**

-Plusieurs salles ont étés refaites, aujourd'hui c'est le jour des inscriptions pour des cours. Il y en à pour à peu près tout les instruments !

**-Et tu y vas ?**

-Oui, il y à de la flûte. Et toi, le piano ?

Konoha regarda son frère.

-Je suis passée pour t'amener ces partitions, donc j'en profite pour aller au conservatoire juste après.

Konoha se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pensif. Kuroha s'appropria sa tasse.

**-Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi tard dehors...**

-_Je n'était pas dehors ! J'étais dans l'ancienne salle de musique._

**-Comme toujours. Mais cela n'empêche que ça reviens au même !**

-Konoha, comment veut-tu qu'il fasse sans piano ?

**-Il peut en jouer, mais pas rester si tard dehors.**

_-Tu m'a ramené à quelle heure hier ?_

**-Minuit. De plus, dans deux mois c'est la rentrée.**

_-Pour toi aussi._

**-Et ?**

_-Je me suis couché tard hier, mais étant donné que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher, tu t'est couché tard toi aussi !_

Konoha soupira et croisa les bras. Il sourit tout de même.

_-Je t'ai eu frangin !_

**-Ouais...** Kuroha se leva, ayant fini de boire le contenu de la tasse de son frère. Ayano, toujours assise, pris sa tasse entre ses mains et bus une gorgée de chocolat.

_-Je reviens !_

**-Kuroha ?**

_-Oui ?_

**-Tu devrais t'inscrire au cours de piano. Cela fait deux ans que tu refuse de reprendre des cours.**

_ -Je n'en veut pas._

-Konoha à raison, Kuroha.

Ce dernier, n'écoutant pas les paroles d'Ayano, se rendit dans la chambre et en ramena un sac.

_-On peut venir avec toi Ayano ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre II_

Kuroha pris la parole, un sac à la main.

_-On peut venir avec toi Ayano ?_

-J'imagine que oui.

Tu est d'accord Konoha ?

**-Laissez-moi prendre des papiers et j'arrive.**

_-Au fait, frangin, pourquoi tu doit aller au conservatoire toi aussi ?_

**-Ayano n'est pas la seule à faire de la flûte.**

Konoha pris sa tasse, vide. Il regarda Kuroha, qui le regarda de même en souriant. Il sourit en retour. Après avoir récupéré leurs affaires, ils sortirent dehors. Kuroha lève les yeux, le ciel était bleu, Le soleil brillant, le vent doux mais présent et les cerisiers en fleurs. C'était bientôt le printemps. Les rayons de lumière se faufilent entre les fleurs et éclairent les trois personnes qui sortent de la maison. Tout en sautillant sur les dalles du chemin menant à l'entrée, Ayano avance vers sa voiture, tandis que son écharpe flotte au vent, dans le sens inverse. Elle entre dans le véhicule, rouge luisant, démarre, puis fait signe aux garçons d'entrer.

**-Kuroha ?**

Celui-ci observait le ciel sans même daigner ciller.

**-Kuroha ?**

Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avança, le visage tourné vers le haut, l'esprit dans les nuages.

**-Tu m'écoutes ?**

Il acquiesça finalement de la tête, regardant de nouveau devant lui. Les deux frères montèrent dans la voiture et partirent en direction du conservatoire.

La ville était plutôt grande, mais pas au point de s'y perdre. On y voyait de tout. Des routes simples jusqu'aux chemins en pierre. Des maisons traditionnelles jusqu'aux gratte-ciels. Des hôtels, des bâtiments de toutes sortes et fonctions, un temple et un conservatoire. Ils arrivèrent justement devant. L'édifice semblait grand et ne l'était pas moins. Kuroha scrutait chaque détail.

_-C'est grand..._

-Tu n'y est jamais venu ?

_-Non, il à été construit récemment ?_

-Assez oui.

La jeune fille guida les garçons à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**-Tu est déjà venue Ayano ?**

-Je passait régulièrement devant lorsqu'il était en construction. Au début çà ne ressemblait pas à grand chose.

L'intérieur était spacieux et lumineux. Chaque type d'instrument avait sa propre salle. Le hall d'entrée paraissait interminable, puis il donnait sur une gigantesque salle ou se trouvaient un bon nombre de personnes. Kuroha remarqua la salle des instruments à vent, située à droite. La jeune fille à l'écharpe rouge le vit de même.

-Tu viens Konoha ? La salle des vents est à droite.

**-Et pour Kuroha ?**

-Il y à un piano là-bas.

Ayano pointa du doigt un piano à queue, en ébène, situé dans le fond de la salle. Quelqu'un, un visiteur semblait-il, en jouait. Un grand vitrail se trouvait sur le mur Kuroha s'interrogea pendant quelques secondes puis posa finalement sa question.

_-Et ? Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à le regarder._

-Je m'en doute. Mais tu peut en jouer.

Elle sortit des papiers de son sac, puis lui tendit.

-C'est la partition que tu m'a demandée. J'en ai fait deux photocopies. Une pour toi, une pour moi. Je voulais la jouer à la flûte moi aussi.

Kuroha extirpa lui aussi des partitions de son sac.

_-Je les ai. Merci quand même._

**-Tu devrai les lire avant de les jouer.**

_-Je l'ai fait dans la voiture, elles sont plutôt simples._

Konoha, impatient de se rendre dans la salle des vents, dit brièvement:

**-Parfait, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?**

Ayano était aussi pressée que lui et commença à marcher vers ladite salle. Se dirigeant vers le piano, Kuroha tint fermement ses partitions dans ses mains. Il avançait lentement, tremblant. Arrivé devant le piano, il frôla sa surface et s'assit sur la banquette. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches, attrapèrent les partitions et les disposèrent devant lui. Le début du morceau commença. Les personnes aux alentours se retournèrent et écoutèrent. Aucune d'entre elles n'osa faire le moindre bruit. Ni un mot, ni un toussotement, ni un pas ou une collision. Le rythme s'intensifia et s'accéléra. Rien n'était important, ni même nécessaire autour de lui. Le vide survint sans crier garde. Les fils s'emmêlent et le monde s'assombrit. Des phrases s'envolent, d'autres sont audibles mais personne ne les prononces. Les mots résonnent dans la salle noire. _«Je préfère le vide, pas toi ?»_

Seul dans la salle, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Le piano est illuminé par le vitrail dans le fond, coloré et imposant. _«Nous l'avons déjà vu, n'est-ce pas ?»_

Kuroha s'approcha du vitrail, seule source de lumière, de vie peut-être ? Il leva le bras, essayant d'attraper quelque chose qui n'existe pas. _«De toute façon, tu n'existe pas non plus.»_

Avant même de pouvoir demander d'où venaient ces mots, la salle redevint elle même. La foule n'était plus attroupée autour du piano, ni autour de lui. Elle était autour du vitrail, brisé. Il n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner, que Konoha arriva en courant.

**-Kuroha ? Tu n'aurai pas vu Ayano ?**

_-Non. Et qu'est-il arrivé au vitrail ?_

**-Je pensait te le demander, tu n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.**

_-Tu a entendu ?_

**-Le vitrail se casser ? Oui je l'ai entendu.**

_-Laisse tomber. Et Ayano ? Où est-elle ?_

_**-**_**Au moment ou je parlait au professeur, elle a du partir. Je ne la retrouve plus...**

Kuroha leva les yeux vers le plafond, un puits de lumière en verre y était présent. Sur le toit se trouvait quelqu'un, avec une écharpe rouge.

_-Reste ici._

**-Et pour Ayano alors ?**

**-**_Je reviens !_

Il demanda à quelqu'un où se trouvait les escaliers menant au toit. S'y rendant au pas de course, il ouvrit la porte et sentit le vent. Il s'avança, montant quelques marches, vers ce qu'il pensait être la jeune fille. Debout, raide et immobile. Il l'appela, en vain. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tendit un bras vers elle, la transperçant. Il prononça son nom, encore et encore, dans l'espoir d'entendre sa voix. Il s'approcha de nouveau, passant au travers de la silhouette de son amie. Ses yeux se fermèrent, puis se rouvrirent presque aussitôt. Elle s'était volatilisée. Il recula de quelques pas, fixant éperdument l'horizon, rempli de nuages noirs. Une flûte roula à ses pieds. Ses poings se serrèrent et il descendit du toit. Passant à côté d'une centaine de personnes stupéfaites et muettes, son frère eut à peine le temps de l'appeler avant qu'il ne sorte du bâtiment. Ses jambes l'emportaient loin, là où elle pourrait être. Il fit le tour de la ville, passant devant chaque maison, regardant par chaque fenêtre, chaque recoin, chaque endroit qu'elle fréquentait. Juste devant le lycée, ses jambes arrêtèrent de le porter et il s'effondra. L'esprit vide, l'espoir perdu, envolé. Levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, l'horizon s'assombrit, les nuages semblaient se regrouper au dessus de la ville et ne daignaient pas bouger. _«Que cherche-tu ? Épargne-nous de tes questions. Personne n'y répondra.»_

Se relevant péniblement, les mains crispées sur le sol, il ne cherchait pas même à réfléchir. Après-tout. Y verrai-t-on un intérêt ? _«Ce n'est plus la peine de penser. Il n'y a pas de logique. C'est tout.»_

_-Où... Est-tu ?_

_ «Arrête de parler. Tu n'est avancé en rien et rien ne t'aidera ni personne.» _

_-C'est faux._

_ «Que dit-tu ? J'ai cru un instant que me contredisait.» _

_-C'est bien le cas. _

_ «Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix. Elle m'insupporte.» _

_-Il faudra faire avec... _

_ «Que dis-je ? Tait-toi.»_

N'ayant pas même le temps de répondre, ses yeux se refermèrent subitement. Il tomba de nouveau, inconscient. Deux fils se cassèrent, d'autres devinrent aussi noirs que du charbon. Un autre tomba en morceaux. L'autre brûla. Les gouttes de pluie martelaient son corps et coulaient sur son visage, paisible, tandis que son esprit rêve. _«Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi, et c'est bien mieux.»_

Dans la salle, grand et et vide, trône un piano. Ce dernier, illuminé par la lumière traversant un vitrail coloré, n'attends que des mains, des doigts pour l'animer. Une longue écharpe rouge est enroulée sur la banquette. Le pantin, Kuroha lui même, est dirigé par des fils noirs, l'emportant où bon leur semble. Ne sachant que faire et, même s'il le savait, n'y pourrai rien. Le vitrail se brisa et répandit des morceaux de verre sur le sol.

**-Kuro ?**

Un bras se tendit, puis l'autre, prenant entre leurs mains, le visage de Konoha, parsemé de coupures.

_-Konoha ? J'ai... Raté quelque chose ?_

**-Rien. Ou presque. La police est toujours à la recherche d'Ayano et à la place de la retrouver elle t'a retrouvé toi.**

_**-**Ayano ? Elle doit m'apporter des partitions, au fait, le conservatoire..._ Kuroha pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

**-Elle t'a apporté ces partitions, et on est déjà allés au conservatoire.**

_-J'ai joué du piano, mais très peu. J'ai aussi cherché Ayano. Où est-elle ?_

_-_**Si la police est en train de la chercher, c'est que l'on a pas pu le faire nous-même.**

_-Elle vas bien ?_

Konoha passa une main protectrice dans les cheveux de son frère.

**-Elle vas bien.**

Allongé dans le divan, il regarda Konoha, observa ses coupures, et se leva. Ce dernier le rassit presque immédiatement à la demande de son frère.

**-Ne bouge pas. Tu n'est pas encore remis.**

_-Remis de quoi ? Je n'ai rien. C'est toi qui devrai te reposer. Qu'est-ce que tu t'est fait au visage ?_

**-On a entendu un bruit sourd dans le conservatoire quelques temps après que tu soit parti. Toutes les vitres se sont brisées. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de couvrir mon visage des morceaux de verre.**

_-Je reste ici si tu reste aussi. Tu a fait quelque chose pour ton visage ?_

**-Depuis que l'on t'a ramené, je n'ai pas bougé de l'endroit où je suis. Je devait te surveiller...**

_-Maintenant que je suis réveillé, tu n'a plus à me surveiller._

**-Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Regarde ton bras.**

Retroussant sa manche gauche, il ne vit rien. Il retroussa de même sa manche droite et observa... Une trace noire et rougie, semblable à une brûlure, affichant 15:00.


End file.
